


Christmas Day

by jewels_dc



Series: This Year at Christmas [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2yoo bonding, Bora is a 2yooist, Christmas Fluff, Christmas suprise, F/F, Siyeon is the sweetest, Suayeon rarest pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewels_dc/pseuds/jewels_dc
Summary: Bora ignores her family and girlfriend on Christmas Day to complete her master plan; make her cousin and best friend fall in love.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: This Year at Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048678
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	Christmas Day

The light crept into the room slowly, but Bora was already awake, watching its slow progress. She can’t help but to feel excited for the day. Her favorite 24 hours of the year. Christmas Day. It didn’t matter that they hadn’t stumbled into bed until well past 2 am, she was full of energy. She was up so early partially because it was her own personal Christmas tradition, and partially because she wanted to snoop on her cousin and best friend. Last night had been almost magical, the meeting, the pining, the chemistry, like a damn Disney movie. But of course, she knew it would be, which is why she had been trying to set them up for over three years. Finally, last night it happened.

She looked over at Siyeon’s sleeping form, all warm and comfy in the matching flannel pjs Bora bought for them every year. Siyeon said the tradition made her seem like a middle-aged mom of two, but she always put them on when she presented them to her every year. She would do anything to make her smile, even if it was terribly corny.

Bora slunk out of bed, leaving Siyeon to sleep a bit more. She was not an early bird; she would be getting up in her own sweet time. “I love you” she whispered, her daily ritual, so the other woman would start everyday with love waiting for her.

She crept done the hall to the guest room that moonlighted as Siyeon’s studio part time. She was hoping to find, two figures cuddled up on the sleeper sofa, but was very disappointed to only see her very tall cousin asleep in the room alone. She assumed Yubin must have gone home to her own home, it wasn’t far. So she was surprised to find Yubin in her kitchen, still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, her short pink hair messy, like she had slept on it. She peered up at her over the coffee cup she had just brought to her lips.

“You’re up before me… You broke my tradition.”

“Huh… Oh um yeah. I’m an early riser. Sorry.” Yubin said sheepishly. She stared back down into the coffee cup, clearly preoccupied.

“Is that fresh coffee?” Bora asked looking at the press in front of Yubin.

“Yes,” Yubin answered.

“All is forgiven then.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, as was their way. Yubin was one of the only people Bora felt comfortable enough with to let silence fall. She was a calm force in her life, strong and steady. Which is why she wanted so desperately for her to find love.

“So, how was it?” Bora said as she sat down on the sofa after she made her coffee. She was dying to know what happened between the two. When they had left them, the were deeply engrossed in a conversation about music. Bora had tuned it out because it seemed very technical and it was 2 am. 

“What?” Yubin looked up at her eyes looking sleepy.

“Last night… After Siyeon and I went to sleep…” Bora said expectantly.

“Oh yeah… We talked.” Yubin shrugged, trying to seem indifferent, but Bora could see something was bothering her.

“I know that look, what happened?” Bora asked, concern coloring her face.

“She wanted me to sleep back there with her but I said no…”

“YOU COULD HAVE CUDDLED AND YOU SAID NO?” Bora whisper yelled, with Yubin crossing the room to shush her with a hand over her mouth.

“I know… I chickened out…” Yubin said, looking very upset with herself. Yubin was not usually one to lose her cool when it came to women. She was charming and confident, always had been. She had no problem attracting women, it was the keeping them.

“Why?” Bora asked joining her on the couch crossing her legs in front of her. Yubin moved to put her head in her lap, looking up at her with a worried expression. Bora was concerned, Yubin was known to self-sabotage a lot, especially when she felt anxious. She couldn’t let her do that.

“What if I’m not ready? What if it all just happens over again… I can’t watch myself drain her happiness. What if she’s miserable with me?” Yubin said, looking her straight in the eyes, filled with emotion. Bora ran her fingers through her short hair, trying to soothe the younger woman.

“Oh baby, that won’t happen. She’s not Handong. You’re not the same Yubin. You confront things head on now.” Bora said, hoping her words could get to her. She was a remarkably different person than when they first met.

“I’m just scared. I really like her.” Yubin said doubt seeping into her voice.

“I know, but I’m here for you, whenever you get scared, come talk to me and we can talk about it.” Bora was serious too. Any time, any day, all she had to do was ask. Yubin sat up, her physical touch quota met for the day. She looked some what better, more confident.

“Ok. But don’t make tonight weird like you do.” Yubin said her jaw tight. 

“I would never.” Bora said looking offended.

“Good. So, I’ll see you later right? I need to go home shower and change.” Yubin got off the couch, stretching her legs a bit.

“You aren’t going to wait till she wakes up?”

“No, I said goodbye last night, plus we stayed up pretty late, let her sleep for a little longer.”

“But.” Bora tried to protest, but Yubin was already putting on her coat.

“I’ll see all three of you in a few hours Bora.” Yubin through a wave as she left the apartment.

\--

Bora was pacing in her mother’s foyer. Yubin was late and she had this awful feeling that she had chickened out. It’s not like her to flake like that, but she knew today was especially hard for her. She couldn’t blame her for being a scrooge with how awful of an ordeal Christmases had been for her.

“What if she doesn’t come?” Bora said, her worried eyes scanning the parlor again, as if she would appear out of thin air. No Yubin, just Yoohyeon and Siyeon and a few of her aunts and uncles.

“She’ll come. She’s not a flake.” Siyeon confirmed. Yubin might not come out often, but when she said she was coming, she would be there.

“What do I tell Yoohyeonie if she doesn’t?” Bora whined, she didn’t want to ruin Yoohyeon’s Christmas.

“She’ll be here… trust me.”

“I’ll kill her if she breaks her heart before she even goes on a date with her.” Bora said her hands clenching into fists.

“Kill Who?” Yubin’s deep voice comes from the doorway. She looks quite handsome, a plaid suit peeking out from under her giant coat.

“Yubin!” Yoohyeon almost screams, shooting out of her chair as the other women comes in.

“Yoohyeon.”

“Hi.” Yoohyeon said, suddenly nervous.

“Hi.” Yubin responds, her voice coming out breathless and anxious.

“Riveting conversation… Are those flowers for me?” Bora said looking at the bouquet of flowers in her hands.

“Oh… No, for your mom.”

“Stop trying to steal my mom. She already likes you better.” Bora smirked at the other woman, watching as she smiled deviously. Yubin was always trying to butter up her mother, part of her evil plan to replace Bora in the will, she thought.

“Parents always love me.” Yubin said shrugging.

“Good to know.” Yoohyeon says, shaking out all her nervousness. She is Yoohyeon 2.0, confident Yoohyeon. She would not be bested by a handsome woman in a suit.

“Drinks you two?” Siyeon asked the younger women, ready to make them whatever they desired. She had been a bartender in college, so her drinks were always good.

“Yeah sure, you know what I want.” Yubin said, tucking a stray strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

“Sure.” Siyeon turned her attention to Yoohyeon, looking at her expectantly.

“I’ll take what she is having.” Yoohyeon said confidently.

“Since when do you like gin.” Siyeon raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I like gin… It’s my third favorite liquor.” Yoohyeon said nervously. Bora knew for a fact that she hated gin, but she wouldn’t expose the woman here. Yubin slipped out of her puffy jacket, throwing it over her arm casually.

“I’ll take your coat.” Bora says grabbing for the coat. 

“I can do it,” Yoohyeon said, her arm outstretched to take the coat.

“No, its fine I got it, I know where to put them, you guys can go enjoy yourself.” Bora interjected, grabbing the coat before Yoohyeon can snatch it. Yubin looked at her with a perplexed look on her face.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Yubin whispered to Yoohyeon, bora just catching it and the blush that formed on Yoohyeons cheeks before she left to put the coats away in the closet.

“You finally brought me my Yubinnie on Christmas,” Bora’s mother caught her by surprise in the hallway, making her jump slightly.

“Yes mom. You know I brought myself and Yoohyeon too. You know the two girls you watched grow up.” Bora said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh yes of course, but you’re always here.”

“MOM.” Bora said her voice going two octave higher than normal.

“What I love you Bboya, no need to get jealous.” Her mother tutted at her, patting her hand.

“Unbelievable, I’m getting a drink.” Bora said, turning to leave the small hallway

“Oh your lovely girlfriend is making you one hun. She really is a catch baby.” She called after her. Bora ignored her, finding her girlfriend finishing up four drinks. Two gin and tonics and a rum and coke for them.

“Your cousin is not a good liar.” Siyeon said as Bora appeared next to her, grabbing one of the rum and cokes.

“No she’s awful at it. Hey, don’t make Yubin’s too strong, you know she can get mopey if she drinks too much.” Bora said, placing her hand on the small of her back.

“She’ll be fine Bora. She’s an adult.” Siyeon gave her a pointed look. The look that told her she was being too intrusive. It was a look that she had a lot of practice with over the years. It wasn’t that she nosy, it was just that she knew what was best for people, especially Yubin.

“I know… I just want everything to be perfect. This is what wedding speeches are made of babe.” Bora said with a thoughtful look.

“I love you,” Siyeon said suddenly, startling Bora.

“What was that for?”

“You care so much about our adopted daughter Yubin, and I love you for that.” Siyeon said shrugging, before leaving her side to take the other two women their drinks. Siyeon was a very affection woman, but something about how she said it just then was peculiar. Bora followed her into the living room.

The living room was filling with the soft sound of a piano playing. Bora knew immediately that Yubin had found her mother’s piano. How freaking romantic, playing her a song. The song wasn’t clear, but, as she walked closer, keeping herself as inconspicuous as she could, she spotted the two of them at the little upright piano that her mother had gotten her when she took lessons when she was younger.

“So, you’re a music teacher right? That’s how you know Siyeon and Bora?” Yoohyeon was watching intently as the smaller woman’s long fingers played a nondescript Christmas song.

“Yeah, Siyeon and I were coworkers before she started pursuing her singing career. I met Bora when they started dating.” Yubin explained as she played a measure of some unrecognizable song, possibly one of her originals. She was trying to branch out into composing more, with some success.

“Do you sing too?”

“I little… I teach piano mostly, but I can carry a tune.” Yubin said, her long fingers skating across the keys, carelessly playing a tune that must be on her mind. Yoohyeon’s eyes lit up as she recognized the song. Yubin started to sing her sweet voice clear and bright. Yoohyeon looked as if it was the most incredible thing she’d ever seen.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Yoohyeon’s voice joined her as the song continued. Closing her eyes and leaning on Yubin’s shoulder as she continued to play. They looked like they were in their own little world.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

“You know you are staring right?” Siyeon sneaked up on her once again, making her jump, almost spilling her drink.

“They are so cute. My little babies.”

“She has such a sweet singing voice don’t you think. So unexpected when you hear her talk.” Bora said, a smile plastered on her face.

“It’s like night and day… They sound nice together,” Siyeon wrapped an arm around her waist, joining her in enjoying the song.

“Like soulmates right.”

“What do soulmates sound like?” Siyeon said with a chuckle.

“Like that,” Bora points at the pair, still sitting at the piano.

“Stellar logic as always babycakes.” Siyeon said sarcastically. 

“I just know they are meant to be. They love the same things, and she’s so cheery and she’s so not. Perfect balance.”

“They do seem to be hitting it off.” Siyeon agreed

“I knew they would.” Bora said proudly. She had known from the first time she met Yubin that she would be the perfect match for her cousin. A perfect foil to the rowdy chaotic girl. Unfortunately, Yoohyeon was in a different city, dating some god-awful woman. She had tried to make it happen when Yoohyeon had broken up with the woman, but Yubin always ditched. Then Yubin met Handong, they dated for six months. Bora had liked Handong. She was nice, but she had that same coldness that Yubin possessed, so she wasn’t too surprised when Yubin called her up to tell her a week before Christmas that they had broken up. She had backed off her crusade to make 2yoo happen after that, when Yubin had been so open and vulnerable about her struggles. But now. Yubin said she was ready and the plan was back on.

“You remember when we first met… how nervous you were one our first date?” Siyeon asked, bringing Bora out of her memories.

“Yeah. I felt like I was going to puke the whole time… you were so pretty.” Bora said smiling at the memory.

“I thought you had a bad time, because when I walked you home, you couldn’t get away from me fast enough.” Siyeon said with a laugh. Bora had been so out of sorts after that date that she stayed in bed until the next day, when she finally got the courage to call her.

“Yeah I called you the next day and you were so surprised.” Bora added.

“You gave me so many weird vibes that night, what was I supposed to think.”

“I made up for it the next date though… that kiss” Bora said. They had opted for a more informal date after that first date. Bowling was much more their speed. Bora kept her gay panic to a minimum and they ended the night with the best kiss she had ever had.

“Maybe I could get a reminder,” Siyeon said, her arms wrapping around her waist bringing her into a kiss. Still all these years later she could take her breath away. Going on that blind date had been the best decision she had ever made. She was so lost in her girlfriend’s brown eyes that she didn’t see her mother on her way to interrupt the carols unfolding at the piano.

_No no no… Mom NO._

“Yubin! My stars, I never thought I would see my little Binnie bug on Christmas day.” Her mother said, her high pitched voice that she saved especially for Yubin. Her mother was infatuated with her friend. She would always be extra motherly to the quiet girl, somehow using her mothering sixth sense to know she needed it. Normally Bora appreciated it, but not right now.

“Nothing could keep me away Mrs. Kim.” Yubin said standing up to give the woman one of those rare Yubin hugs.

“Oh Yoohyeonie, are you keeping my favorite child company, isn’t she handsome. You know I love to see all my babies singing, you are all so beautiful and talented.”

“Mom… Can I get your help with something in the kitchen” Bora said, giving her mom an expression that she hoped told her to leave them alone. Her mother ignored her and instead patted her friend lightly on the shoulder.

“Oh, I can help you, Auntie has been on her feet all day.” Yoohyeon said getting up from the piano bench.

“Nooo… I um… fine.” Bora said with resignation. She turned on her heel, heading into the family kitchen. Yoohyeon padded along behind her.

“How’s it going?” Bora said intensely when they were in the mostly empty kitchen.

“Oh umm. Good? You didn’t actually need help did you?” Yoohyeon said stepping back from her cousin, startled by her passion.

“Just Good?” Bora asked, ignoring her question.

“I know you are invested Bora, but we just met, what do you want?”

“I don’t know… Hand holding, kissing… You have so much chemistry.” Bora whined.

“Ok, I’ll just go put my tongue down her throat in front of my entire family… That won’t scare her off.” Yoohyeon said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ok I see your point.”

“Why don’t you enjoy your Christmas with your super-hot girlfriend and let me work my magic.” Yoohyeon said nudging her cousin towards the living room. She heard the noise of various conversations in the house, but she couldn’t pinpoint where Yubin or Siyeon was.

“What magic?” Bora teased,

“You’re the worst cousin ever.” Yoohyeon whined.

“I’m your favorite.”

Bora watched as Siyeon pulled Yubin away from her doting mother, pulling her aside to speak briefly, hopefully giving her a pep talk. She saw a glimpse of Yubin handing a small object and what looked like her car keys over to Siyeon. Siyeon buried in her suit jacket. Curious.

“What are they talking about?” Bora said, always the curious one.

“I don’t know. Sports?” Yoohyeon said shrugging, trying to look uninterested. Bora decided she was hiding something.

“What makes you think they would even know anything about sports? And why aren’t you more interested. Its Yubin. You are practically in love with her already.”

“I don’t know… And it not my fault you literally talked about her nonstop until I started to have a little crush on her.” Yoohyeon said, annoyed at her cousin. She was the one who had been pushing for a meeting for years. Even before she came back to town, her cousin wanted them to meet. She jumped as Yubin appeared next to her, gently putting her hand on her back. _How much did she hear?_

“Your drink, Yoo.” Yubin said, handing the other woman her forgotten drink. Yoohyeon looks at it unenthusiastically but takes it anyway.

“You know you don’t have to drink it if you don’t like it, I can forgive you for not liking gin.” She whispered in Yoohyeon’s ear making her blush again, barely audible to even Bora who was trying to use her spidey senses to hear.

“No, it’s great… Thank you Binnie.” Yoohyeon took a sip, as if to show her that she was enjoying it, not quite concealing her grimace. Yubin chuckled good naturedly.

“You want to go check out the decorations garden? Siyeon said they have a big sleigh.” Yubin asked.

“It’s Cold… No wait that’s perfect.” Bora said, mostly to herself.

“Sure…” Yoohyeon said staring at her, while Yubin looked at her with her ‘cut it out bora’ expression on her face. She had to be more careful, Yubin was on to her.

“Here’s your coats,” Siyeon said, appearing next to them with both coats. Yubin helped Yoohyeon into hers, before putting on her own. She blushed when Yoohyeon retrieved her scarf and wrapped it around her neck for her, her face noticeably close to hers. They turn and leave out the back door as Bora watches them leave.

“Where are you going?” Siyeon asked as she observed Bora run to the hall closet and grab her own coat.

“I’ll be back.” Bora said, planting a kiss on her clearly frustrated girlfriend cheek as she left out the same door. The night air rushed her as she tried to inconspicuously creep to observe the pair from a nearby hedge. The cozy pair were sitting in the aforementioned sleigh that her mother always made her dad drag out of the shed every year. It weighed a ton, but her dad would always do it, just to make her mother happy.

“How did you start playing?” Yoohyeon asked, scooting slightly closer to the smaller women for warmth.

“When I was little, it… Christmas wasn’t great.” Yubin paused for a second, her face clearly distraught, as if she were unsure if it were too soon to bring out these skeletons. “But one Christmas, my mom took me to a pawn shop and told me I could get one thing for Christmas. I think she was expecting me to want some toy, or stuffed animal. But I told her I wanted this beautiful shiny upright piano.”

“And she got it for you?” Yoohyeon said optimistically.

“No… It was too expensive. I cried and cried for days afterwards. She was so annoyed at me. Then Christmas day rolls around, and under the tree was a casio keyboard. She had gone back and gotten me the cheapest keyboard they had. It was my only present and it was perfect. I played that thing to death. Literally it broke in two.”

“That’s beautiful.”

“My mom was complicated. But that was the one of the good Christmas’s…”

“Well I hope this one will be good for you.” Yoohyeon looked into her eyes, a smile on her face. She looked completely charmed. Yubin’s sad expression faded, revealing her pleasant smile.

“It’s been top tier so far.”

\--

Siyeon was walking by, most likely looking for her. It had been about 15 minutes since they came outside, and there was still no kiss. Bora wasn’t sure if their relationship could survive Siyeon seeing her in such a compromising position. She tried to obscure herself from view by leaning further into the shrub.

“Are you really in a bush?” Siyeon said suddenly sounding perplexed by her girlfriend’s actions. She was known to be a bit impulsive, but this was borderline stalking.

“You can’t see me.” Bora said

“I can see you in all your stupid glory.” Siyeon said with a laugh.

“Get down they’ll see you.”

“God, you are a mad woman.” Siyeon knelt next to her despite her reluctance. Always the enabler.

“I’m just invested.” Bora said, laying her head on Siyeon’s shoulder now that they were on the same level. Siyeon reached out and laced their fingers together. Not the most comfortable position, but a nice way to keep warm.

“Babe… I’m sure they can figure this out. They haven’t left each other’s side all night.” Siyeon said huddling closer to her shivering girlfriend. Bora noticed she was cold, having left her gloves and scarf inside in her rush.

“Sure, but I’ve seen both of them fuck up relationships too many times to leave this to chance.” She watched as Yubin casually reached for Yoohyeon’s hand. Finally some action.

“You can’t do anything else for them babe. You’ve done enough already.” Siyeon said, following her gaze back to the pair. They really did look cute together.

“I know. I just… I Want to see them both happy again. Yoohyeon hasn’t dated in 5 years and poor Yubin is so lonely.”

“But I’m lonely inside without you. Your mom is great and all, but she’s no you.” Siyeon said, trying to get her girlfriend to come back in with her.

“Do you remember this stage… The puppy love.” Bora said changing the subject, her voice wistful.

“Of course, baby.” Siyeon said without hesitation.

“Were we that cute?” Bora asked. She remembered that Siyeon was indeed that cute, but she remembered herself being a complete mess.

“We are still that cute.” Siyeon said, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

“You’re the best thing to happen to me, you know that right?”

All those moment on the precipice. Stay or go. The deep tug to stay had always been there. Love was wonderful and all encompassing, but that forever type of love took years of work. It had to be with the right person. Siyeon was that person for her. She was what forever was made of. Constantly showing up for Bora, putting in the effort.

Bora returned her attention to the two younger women sit, fingers laced together. She knows the kiss is coming, she feels it in her bones. She is surprised when they get up and start walking back towards the house.

“How did that not result in a KISS.” Bora said her hands going to her face in frustration. These gays were going to screw this up. She knew it.

“I don’t know, that really did seem like the perfect time.” Siyeon agreed.

“She even told her the Casio story. When she first told me that story, I wanted to kiss away all her pain.”

“Hey.” Siyeon said looking slightly offended.

“In a very platonic bro kind of way.” Bora said, punching Siyeon’s arm playfully. Siyeon playfully pushed her, resulting in her falling on her butt, revealing her location to the two women who were walking back towards the comfort of the fire. Yubin’s piercing eyes found hers, showing her that she was indeed annoyed at another intrusion.

“Bora… Are you following us?” Yubin asked , her jaw set in a hard line. Yoohyeon squeezed Yubin’s hand, which was still interlaced at their sides.

“What? No, I just wanted a walk. Siyeon dropped her earing.” Bora said, knowing the lie was flimsy.

“But she’s wearing two…” Yoohyeon said, a knowing look on her face.

“Oh look at that, she found it. Well better get inside, its so cold out here.” Bora ignored the look Yubin gave her standing up to shoo them back inside.

“I think I’ll stay for a second,” Siyeon said, a look passing between her and Yubin. Suspicious, but whatever her girlfriend was up to was secondary to her 2yoo agenda tonight.

Back inside Yoohyeon is pulled away to a conversation about guitars with her uncle, while Yubin is pulled aside by her recently divorced second cousin who is shamelessly flirting with anyone who is not family. Yubin looks uncomfortable enough that Bora decides to help her out. “Hey cous, I think your kid needed something. Something about santa not being real? I don’t know seems serious.”

“Thanks….” Yubin said, giving her a small tight smile. She’s clearly still mad at her, but at least she was free.

“Upstairs is probably quieter.” Bora said with a wink. Bora watched as Yubin makes a beeline straight to Yoohyeon, pulling her away, whispering something in her ear, before her mom pulled Bora away to say hello to her distant cousins who had flown in just for Christmas. She lost track of the two love birds in all the casual chit chat.

She searches for them again after she successfully escaped more holiday greetings from people she only vaguely remembered. She found them in a hallway upstairs alone. Their hands intertwined, alone in their own little world. Bora feels bad for intruding in such a calm cozy moment, but she can’t seem to look away, she hides behind a door, watching through the crack in the door.

“I’m really glad you came.” Yoohyeon said, her eyes gleaming in the dim light.

“So am I,” Yubin says, fitting her hand comfortable in hers. Like it was meant to be there.

“So, I have a confession, perhaps I had ulterior motives coming in this room in particular.” Yoohyeon said a playful lilt in her tone.

“What?”

“Look up, Lee Yubin.”

Yubin looks up, her eyes going wide at the sight of the little white berries of the mistletoe. She smiled to herself, before taking Yoohyeon’s face in her hands, softly pressing her lips to hers. Bora watched from her hiding place, her hand coming to her mouth. She can’t believe it. All her hard work come to fruition. Yubin and Yoohyeon kissing. They figured it out themselves.

Yubin pulls away, her eyes still sparkling. Bora feel her heart bursting for the two of them. A moment of pure bliss before her eyes meet Bora. It was like a switch, instant anger.

“Bora Jesus, Stop staring at us.” Yubin yelled, her anger palpable. Yoohyeon’s head swiveled around, finding her cousin standing awkwardly behind the door. She looked more confused than angry.

“Don’t yell at my cousin like that.” Yoohyeon interjects, coming to Bora’s aid. No. This was bad, they couldn’t fight this early on.

“No, No its fine. I was being creepy.” Bora said, waving away Yoohyeon’s protests.

“Jesus Bora, I am not a baby I can handle things myself. You promised that you wouldn’t make it awkward.” Yubin said angrily, her eyes starting to fill with frustrated tears.

“I know… I-I’m sorry.” Bora said trying to grab forYubin’s hands, but she pulled away. Her eyes going to Yoohyeon, a look of doubt on her face. Bora can almost hear the words going through her head. _I’m not ready._

“This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have come. I am just incapable of having a nice Christmas.” Yubin continued to look at Yoohyeon, an apology in her gaze.

“Wait… Yubin… I’m sorry.” Before she can reach out to her friend, Yubin takes off, leaving a dumbfounded Yoohyeon in her wake. Yubin running from her problems once again, but this time it was all Bora’s fault.

“Shit.”

Bora runs after the woman, unsure of how it went so badly so quickly. She doesn’t notice the pathway lined with candles, or the rose petals on the ground, or her favorite song starting up in the background. She only focuses on the back of Yubin’s receding figure. She never knew she was so fast. She is halfway to her parent’s garden when she finally realizes something had changed in the 20 minutes since she had been there. The entire place was covered in white flowers. Siyeon stood in the center flowers encircling her, a sly smile on her face as Yubin passed by her, giving her a thumbs up before jogging off back towards the house.

“What the hell?” Bora said as she approached cautiously. Her breath was a cloud of white as she exhaled. She was just now realizing that she had run out without a jacket.

“What?” Siyeon said innocently.

“The flowers? My favorite song. Our song.”

“Oh that. Right. I might have Christmas surprise for you.”

“What is it?” Bora said looking around, still not comprehending. “I think I made Yubin mad, I need to talk to her.”

“You are the most oblivious woman in the world,” Siyeon said rolling her eyes.

“I don’t get it Siyeon, what is all this for?” Bora closed the gap between them, grabbing Siyeon hands, still not understanding.

Siyeon looked at her with a nervous smile, like she was trying to get up the courage to do something. She looked directly into her eyes. It finally clicked when Siyeon reached into her pocket, collecting a small felt box that was in there. She opened the box to reveal a beautiful teardrop ring. Simple and beautiful, exactly what she had always wanted. The tears came to her eyes before Siyeon could even make it to one knee. She smiled up at her sweetly and began to speak, her words full of emotion.

“Everyday, you wake up and tell me you love me. Every single morning. You make sure it’s the first thing I hear every day. You make sure it’s never in doubt. Kim Bora loves me. You fill everyday with love. I’ve loved you for so long, I couldn’t imagine starting out a day without your love.” Siyeon’s eyes are misty as she speaks.

“Baby..” Bora croaks out, finding that words had completely escaped her.

“I have never been loved the way I am loved by you. Kim Bora. And its hard to put 27740 of love into just a few sentences, So I think I’ll just ask. Bora, I want to spend the rest of my time on this earth with you, will you marry me?” Siyeon looked up at her expectantly. A simple yes or no question that holds the weight of the world, her world.

“You’re. Kidding.” Bora said her voice cracking. She looked into those sweet eyes, the eyes she wanted to gaze into every day.

“No, Baby.” Siyeon said chuckling, her eyes misting up, despite her best efforts to keep her composure.

“Of Course, Of course.” Bora threw herself at her kneeling fiancé, joining her on her knees peppering her face with sloppy kisses. The elation she felt was unlike anything else. All her potential futures always had Siyeon, and this was just solidifying it, telling the world how much this woman meant to her. Siyeon slipped the ring on her finger, a smile permanently plastered on her face.

“Did you plan all this for me?” Bora croaked out. She couldn't imagine how much work this took. All the flowers, the music, the ring.

“I had some help.” Siyeon said motioning at the people who had congregated outside while she wasn’t paying attention. Her mom, her dad, uncles, aunts, cousins, all of them and her best friend, her arm around her favorite cousin. Bora remembers earlier, when Yubin handed Siyeon an object and her car keys. That little wonderful gremlin was in on it.

“THAT LITTLE JERK.” Bora shouted pointing at Yubin, the sneaky little jerk.

“She was an invaluable asset. Keeping you away from all the preparations. Picking up the ring and all the flowers. She’s a good friend.” Siyeon said holding her hands.

Bora felt her heart swelling watching her best friend, who was trying to pretend like she wasn’t crying just as much. _Thank you._ She mouthed at the younger woman, watching as an attentive Yoohyeon dabbed at her eyes, fussing over the smaller woman. Bora couldn't think of a more magical night. A more perfect night.

“I love you Lee Siyeon.” Bora said, turning back to her fiancé. She would give this wonderful woman her full attention for the rest of her life. Merry Christmas to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh. This fluff took me so long. My brain just wanted to create angst. I hope you like it guys. Not as polished as I wanted, cause I just need it out of my life lol. Happy holidays. Part 3 will be up after Christmas. 
> 
> Twitter: jiyools_


End file.
